


Sweet Treats

by WoobyWriter



Category: Inazuma Eleven
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-25
Updated: 2019-11-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:01:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21556678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WoobyWriter/pseuds/WoobyWriter
Summary: While being invited into Natsumi's room inside of the school, Endou gets hungry from all of the missing out of dinner from long evenings of training. Biscuits are involved.
Relationships: Endou Mamoru/Raimon Natsumi
Kudos: 17





	Sweet Treats

"Working hard I see?" 

That voice that came from quite a distance away could only come from one girl. The Princess of the School. The girl who's smile was so rare to see it was like winning the lottery. Endou looked over with the rest of the group and the keeper smiled at seeing her. 

"Natsumi! Finally done with student council work?" He energetically asked her, to which she actually gave a rather cocky and snide comment.

"Of course I have. I have to make sure you bunch of clowns don't turn this place into a circus."

Everyone could feel the harshness of it, even Endou himself. They all thought the same thing as well. ' **Harsh...** ' The harsh manager cleared her throat quietly and stared at Endou.  
"You. Your movements seem tired. You're not training too hard are you?" For some reason, that made the boy stiffen up straight. 

"I'm not! I could train all day and not be tired at all!" He yelled with vigour, yet everyone looked at him with suspicion. They all noticed something off with how the brunet was moving. There was a quiet slap of a fist connecting with a palm and the voice of their way kinder manager piped up.

"Endou-kun, you're not missing out on dinner are you?" Endou could hear the concern in his best friend's voice, and the look Aki was giving him wasn't helping. How that girl hasn't become his personal maid was beyond the boys, especially the few smart ones of them. They could tell how she felt about him. It was obvious.

"Of course not! I'd never miss out on food!" He once again denied this claim. Unfortunately though, his cover was busted when a growling noise came from his direction, and for once it wasn't the normal appetite of Kabeyama. The bunch except the one serious female looked at Endou with disinterest. That one serious female tutted, crossing her arms in disappointment. 

"Seriously Endou... You're so helpless..." The redhead sighed to herself. With quick movements she grabbed onto his arm rather tight, as evident by the slight hissing noise of pain coming from the captain. The team was surprised at this sudden act of forwardness.   
"You're coming with me. We can't have you collapsing from hunger, you're going to cause your teammates problems if you do that." With sternness in her voice she pulled Endou off of the pitch and toward the second year building entrance stairs as Endou was obviously contemplating struggling out or relenting because food sounded real nice... The rest watched this happen, the speculative ones started talking amongst themselves. Kazemaru, being the first one to pipe up.

"Natsumi-san taking Endou away into the school?" His head tilted a little, confusion creeping into his voice. The next to talk was Kabeyama, since food was mentioned and Endou's stomach was basically crying out for it, that put an idea in his head.

"Maybe she's going to give him a snack? From the sound of it, he was about as hungry as I get." Unfortunately... that only put an idea in the short conspiracy theorist of the lot.

"What if the chairman's daughter has a crush on captain and is taking him into her room to ask him out and kiss him!"   
  
All of them stared at Kurimatsu with multiple negative looks. "W...What?..." He looked around at them. Domon huffed to himself, then noticed Aki was looking rather down from what the short male said. He pat her shoulder lightly.

"Ignore him." Domon spoke to her with confidence and consolidation. "He's just being an idiot."

"Oi!"

* * *

The pair made it to the oddest room in the school, Natsumi still grabbing onto Endou and pulling him to a rather fancy and comfortable looking seat.   
"Sit down. I'm going to get something from one of the drawers. Don't stare." She ordered him before letting go. The boy sat down and looked up at the ceiling. He wondered why she didn't want him to look at her. Well the reason why was because Natsumi had to crouch down to reach the bottom drawer on the side of the room that the seat Endou was on was facing. Use your imagination.

The girl then returned to Endou, looking away from him with slight redness on her cheeks. "You can look down now." He did so and saw she was holding out a tin of biscuits of multiple kinds to him. These weren't biscuits he's ever seen before. They were definitely not from Japan that's for sure. He opened the tin and stared at them, to which his stomach growled once more. He lightly took it from Natsumi's gentle hand and put it on his lap, looking back up at her. 

"I can have these?..." He asked carefully, he just wanted to make sure he was allowed to.

"You were hungry, were you not? What do you think?" The redhead huffed and crossed her arms. Endou smiled at her and had only one thought.

"Thanks Natsumi!" 

She squeaked and looked at that smile... that charming smile that captured a lot of people... Her cheeks went redder and she looked away. "Humph... You're welcome..." Another noise got her attention. Looking back over at Endou she noticed he was... patting the seat next to her. She stared at him quietly as she felt her face get hotter. Relenting, the Princess of the School sat next to him, curling her hair nervously. She had to deal with the loud crunching of her biscuits for only a short moment when something came into her peripheral vision. A biscuit? Turning to the boy again, a squeak escaped her when she noticed he was holding it out to her. Not to her hands though, to her lips, that charming smile once again laid on his face.

"These are yours, right?" Endou spoke, that smile only growing. Natsumi stared at the biscuit and him, feeling herself get even more flustered by the second.  
"It's only fair if you have some too!"

That was enough to completely floor her face with a red hue. Just what the hell was this idiot doing? And yet... she was charmed by him. The kindness, that smile, the confidence, the stubbornness...

He was like a Prince.

Natsumi sighed lightly. "Fine..." she muttered. "I'll have some too..." That made Endou's smile become open mouthed. Seriously... this boy could be cute at times while also being an idiotic dork. She will never understand him. Although, she had an idea of why the hell he was holding the biscuit to her face. He didn't want her fingers to be covered in melted chocolate or the soft cream or jam. 

If cleanliness of her hands meant she had to be fed by this charming doofus of a boy... She'll give in... just this once.


End file.
